The present invention relates to a hanger for a plant container and more particularly, to a hanger which is suitable for mounting on a horizontal member.
Gardening is one of the most widely practiced leisure activities and as such, there have been many proposals in the art for various types of hangers for plant containers. Such hangers have been designed for use in virtually any environment such as railings, eaves troughs, walls, and for suspending from different objects. The present invention is particularly concerned with a hanger for a plant container and which hanger is adapted to use with a horizontal member such as is found on a deck railing or a patio railing.
Such railing hangers are popular since typically, the railings exist for one purpose or another in most urban and rural environments. The type of railings may vary from a typical metallic railing about patios in many urban environments to fence or wood type railings in the more rural locations.
The known railing hangers engage the upper edge of the railing and usually extend downwardly either on the interior or exterior of the railing to support the plant container. While such hangers have been widely used, they do suffer from several disadvantages.
Firstly, the method of attaching the hanger to the railing must be adaptable to receive different size railings. Furthermore, not all railings are uniform and accordingly, if the attachment of the hanger to the railing does not take this into account, problems can arise and even safety concerns can exist when the hanger is located at a substantial height such as is the case with balcony railings in high rise buildings.
Furthermore, the hanger should be designed to provide sufficient space between the railing and plant. Still further, the hanger should be preferably adaptable for different types of containers and designed to securely hold the containers therein.